clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin
For the place in where the game happens, see the Club Penguin Island article. Not to be confused with Club Penguin.com. ''Club Penguin, mostly referred to as '''CP', is a MMOG for kids/teens that was developed by New Horizon Interactive. Using cartoon penguin avatars, players can chat, play mini games, and participate in other activities with one another in a snow-covered virtual world. Club Penguin was first made available to the public on October 24, 2005 on 12:00 PM (Penguin Standard Time) and has since then expanded into a large online community. Club Penguin shares similarities with other popular online environments like RuneScape and Habbo Hotel. Though open to everyone, Club Penguin is primarily designed for children aged six to fourteen, and has been qualified for the Better Business Bureau - Kid's Privacy Seal of Approval. Club Penguin was also awarded the "Editor's Choice" award from Children's Technology Review Magazine. Though the game can be played for free, some of the features are not available unless a membership is purchased. These features include: upgrading and buying things for your igloo, buying clothes, hats, and wigs. Gameplay avatar with a Chef Hat and Pizza Apron.]] Overview ''Club Penguin'' world Club Penguin is essentially a chatroom that takes place in a 2D world (from an isometric point of view) divided into several rooms. These rooms can be either outdoor or indoor rooms. Outdoor rooms usually are more popular because getting there is much more easier (you can be transported to an outdoor room instantaneously via the Map) and they offer more links to other rooms. Outdoor rooms are also gateways to indoor rooms, obviously. Indoor rooms offer a lot more to do within them; players are often laid upon books to read, minigames to play and missions to participate within. Penguin Avatars After registering an account, users can create their own penguin avatar, initially only choosing their colour, but ultimately can decorate their avatar with items. Each penguin also owns an igloo (igloos are not located in Club Penguin proper, and can only be entered through a buddy list or the igloo gateway), and users that have paid for a membership can further decorate this igloo. Pets known as puffles can also be bought, and they can be kept in the owner's igloo or taken for walks. The gameplay input of Club Penguin is the mouse and the keyboard, players click where they want to waddle to within a room. Although the whole can room can hear what one penguin says, players often waddle near their friends or to people they want to talk to. Chatting All penguins have the privilege to chat to one another, however filters introduced my New Horizon Interactive prevent messages being sent that include certain blocked words. Messages appear in speech bubbles and a history of messages within a room can be seen by clicking on a drop-down at the top of the screen. Whenever someone swears or uses a swearing acronym, the message does not show up (asterik or direct censoring is absent in Club Penguin, in order for it to not suggest spoken swear words within the game) and pop-up message indicates that you have been banned for a certain amount of time. When registering an account, the player has to select their age, and if they have selected an age under 18, the player needs their parent/carer's permission in order to register. Furthermore, parents can choose whether their children communicate through Safe Chat or Normal Chat. Safe Chat uses a variety of preset messages so players can communicate safely. Safe Chat is also available for players with Normal Chat. Numbers (whether used in an innocent way or not) do not show up when chatting. This move ensured that players could not reveal their age or phone number to other players. Economy The Economy of Club Penguin revolves around mini games and the coin system. Money can be earned via playing mini-games, which can be both single-player, and multiplayer. Items such as: Clothing, Furniture or pets, can be bought to accommodate the lifestyle of a character in Club Penguin. The absence of trading is because of the fact that items collected usually do not have any purpose other than a penguin's appearance, and show no aid to any missions. Therefore, all items acquired are permanent. Membership :See main article: Member Membershttp://www.clubpenguin.com/membership/ are players who pay for extra benefits in the world of Club Penguin. They count as about 2/3 of the population. Members can use coins to buy clothing, furniture and puffles - domesticated animals, which are kept as pets. They also have the privileges for VIP rooms and are more recognized in Club Penguin. However, non-members can still acquire items, which are usually given out at "parties". Members also attend exclusive parties and events. Parties Parties are monthly events that are immensely popular in Club Penguin. The island is usually decorated to fit the theme, and as aforementioned, free items are given to non members. In some parties, members can gain VIP access to a special, exclusive room which is only available at the time of the party, and thereby called The Party. Only members can enter to the party room (if there is one). Parties usually last to around one week, but if it is of significance (e.g. Halloween, Christmas) the time is usually extended. Some break-ins by non-members have been tried at member parties,but they never get in. That is maybe the reason why CP Trainer and Penguin Storm and all those other trainers were made. You can break in with them. WARNING: Breaking in with these trainers will get you a 72 hour or forever ban. Languages Club Penguin is currently available in English, Portuguese, Spanish, and French. There is a rumor that Club Penguin will offer more languages in the future. A common bug in Club Penguin is where the game files from two different languages are swapped around causing confusion.http://play.clubpenguin.com Reception Although it has attracted some criticism, Club Penguin is for the most part well received. The Better Business Bureau gave it the “kids' privacy seal of approval”. It has been praised for teaching children to "practice safe money-management skills". Club Penguin is rapidly growing showing that it has been successful. However, concerns about the safety of Club Penguin have been raised. Caitlin Flanagan from The Atlantic Monthly said Club Penguin was “certainly the safest way for unsupervised children to talk to potentially malevolent strangers — but why would you wants them to do that in the first place?". Lynsey Kiely from the Sunday Independent said: “we cannot guarantee that every person who visits the site is a child.". Club Penguin has also been called "childish" on numerous occasions. Club Penguin has also been criticized for the “member’s only part of the game”. Non-members cannot acquire certain clothing items, furniture for their igloos, new igloos or many types of puffles. Technical Internally, Club Penguin is powered by LAMP servers for the websites. SmartFox servers are used in the game.http://www.smartfoxserver.com/showcase/ On the administrative site; Plesk, ClickZ, WinHTTrack, Web Developer, and Firebug are used.http://support.clubpenguin.com/help/technical/clear_my_cache.htm Merchandise Toys Books Several books, such as "The Ultimate Official ''Club Penguin Guide Volume 1''", "Stowaway! Adventures at Sea" and "Waddle Lot of Laughs" have been published by Club Penguin.http://www.clubpenguin.com/toys Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force game series Club Penguin made a few games for the Nintendo DS. They are: *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge (Coming Soon) See also *Club Penguin Island *ClubPenguin.com *Club Penguin History *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Sites supporting Club Penguin Club Penguin can be played via three different places: *ClubPenguin.com *Miniclip.com *Disney.com Sources and References External links *[http://www.clubpenguin.com Club Penguin official website] *[http://play.clubpenguin.com Play Club Penguin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Club_Penguin Wikipedia article on Club Penguin] *[http://www.miniclip.com/games/club-penguin/en/ Play Club Penguin on Miniclip] es:Club Penguin pl:Club Penguin de:Club Penguin nl:Club Penguin pt:Club Penguin Category:New Club Penguin Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Games Category:Club Penguin